One (1) of the most common computer accessories is the computer mouse. Various versions such as mechanical/optical encoders, laser mice, trackballs, touchpad, and the like are readily available to suit almost any user's preference. Many of these devices are of a large size compared to the space occupied by a typical mouse pad. When using the conventional mouse, the device detects two-dimensional motion of the mouse relative to a supporting surface and translates such motion into a pointing movement on a computer screen. This motion translation requires ample space to perform tasks effectively. Often, space is limited on a desktop and users find themselves continually fighting with the mouse, the mouse cord, and the pad itself. A regular problem with a conventional mouse used in a limited space is that users find they must continually pick up the mouse device and reposition it in order to accurately reach a desired location with the pointer on the computer screen.
Various attempts have been made in the past to overcome these disadvantages and provide a computing mouse device without the aforementioned problems. Among the relevant attempts to address these problems are several U.S. Patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,841,426; 5,990,869; 6,191,774 and 6,504,528.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,144, issued in the name of Scholder et al., describes a mouse pointing device and a method of providing movement and position data using a mouse device comprising a mouse body, a movement tracking mechanism, and a user position tracking mechanism. The Scholder device uses the tracking mechanism to produce data regarding the movement of the body in relation to a substantially planer surface and the user position tracking mechanism which provides a pressure sensitive means of enabling the user to enter the third dimension in relation to the movement of the mouse device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,260, issued in the name of Graham et al., describes a user input device for electronic devices comprising a grid of light produced from a light source which provides positional information using the grid of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,911, issued in the name of Murphy, describes an infrared cordless mouse with mouse pad receiver comprising a transmission port which transmits a light signal downwardly into the mouse pad receiver. The mouse pad receiver comprises two sections directs and receives light signals from the mouse and transmits the signals to a computer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffers from one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the functionality and feel of a conventional computer mouse can be provided in a device which utilizes less physical space while still producing outstanding resolution. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.